


A Gentleman's Guide to Knot a Tie

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eggsy Unwin, Kingsman: The Secret Service, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The 24 Hours, Tie Kink, Tie Knotting, Top Harry Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: During the 24 hour period, Eggsy learns how to make a proper martini, but that isn't the only lesson Harry has to offer. After ensuring his martini skills are up to par, Eggsy is finding himself learning the proper way to knot a tie, in the most delicious of ways.





	A Gentleman's Guide to Knot a Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, surprise, this chick has written Hartwin porn. 
> 
> I tried, boy did I try, to work on my other fics today, but I had woken up with this in my head. I couldn't focus on anything, to save my life, until I started working on this. And I must admit I have a thing for tie kink, or just someone being tied up. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this porn without plot, I am actually proud of this.

The martinis was mostly just gin, barely a hint of vermouth, and it’s the first one Eggsy has ever had, and he wonders if that’s how you make them. He isn’t able to wonder now, not much outside of the soft, quick puffs of breath against his neck, as he haphazardly tries to mix another 2 for them.

Harry is up close, chest pressing to his back, and fuck it feels good. It could be that Eggsy hasn’t busted a knot in close to a year, or the fact that the way Harry says his name sends his dick aching for more.

“Did I do it right?” he asks softly, because he can barely think with Harry’s close proximity.

A low hum vibrates against his spine, Harry is closer, if that is even possible, and reaching around him to take a glass and sip Eggsy’s work. Eggsy is finding himself holding his breath in anticipation, wanting nothing more than to please him...in so many fucking ways he can’t voice.

Another hum, it is a satisfying sound and Harry’s lips are against his ear to whisper, “It is most pleasant, a few more tries and you will have it.”

The praise has Eggsy’s soul singing, and his libido, as he turns to face Harry, a stupid grin on his face while he takes the glass, Harry is holding, to polish it off. The gin burns down his throat, and he’s just now realizing he forgot to add the vermouth, fuck if it matters now.

Harry’s brown eyes ignite a bit, like a flame that’s had lighter fluid added and dies down into a low, warm flame. The alcohol is working through his system, pumping its effects through his blood with each beat of his heart, and making him feel more light headed than the way Harry is stepping closer.

“What other lessons you got?” Eggsy asks cheekily. His voice is shakier than he intends, but his whole body is quaking, legs barely able to hold himself up while Harry traces the shape of his jaw with his nose.

Somewhere Eggsy ponders how they got here, and it could be that they were already 3 martinis in before this. The thought dies off quickly with a soft, warm set of lips trailing along his jaw, down his throat and settling over his jugular.

“Ties,” Harry says simply, and somehow Eggsy finds this funny and giggles. “A true gentleman always knows which knot to use,” he explains.

Eggsy nearly loses his balance, as Harry moves away from him and this is when he notices how much Harry was supporting his weight. He’s momentarily missing the warmth, but it is short lived as Harry leaves the room and is back in less time than it takes for Eggsy to shake a martini.

“Here,” Harry says, as he holds up 3 ties. One of them the traditional colors, that Eggsy notes each Kingsman agent wears, and the other 2 seem to be of personal taste.

They are all in similar color, he realizes, but patterns different and one is plaid while the remaining is polka dot, just like the one Harry wears.

“Do you trust me?” Harry asks Eggsy.

There is something in his eyes, how the simple brown seems to swirl, sparkle with interest and something else. And if he were really paying attention, Eggsy would be able to point out that Harry’s trousers were tenting, in the most delicious of ways, but his eyes clock the man’s hands. They are all sleek, long fingers, thumbs seem to brush over the fabric of ties.

“Yes,” Eggsy finds himself saying. It’s barely a whisper and it’s a miracle Harry can hear him, but he does and leads Eggsy to the desk, turns him about to face the front and gently bending him over.

Eggsy is now just noticing the desk is empty, and he wonders when the fuck that happened, but that is clear out of his mind as Harry is securing his arms behind him, and wrapping the cool silk of a tie around his wrists.

“The Full Windsor,” Harry goes on to explain, as he works the fabric into place. “Is a very formal knot. You would wear this to business meetings, weddings, meeting the Queen and such.” Harry is all formal as he speaks, like his hard dick isn’t pressing against Eggsy’s ass, or that he’s effectively tying him up.

“It is also the most firm knot, which means less slippage as the night moves on. It is also the only knot that members of the British Royal Air Force are permitted to use when in uniform.” He gives the ends of the tie a tug, and makes a noise of pleasure when it doesn’t come loose.

“It is easily removed, though,” he assures and Eggsy is suddenly blind. His sight cut off with another tie going over his eyes, and he’s grinning like a fool as Harry continues to explain the next one.

“This is The Half-Windsor tie knot. It is less formal than a Full Windsor, and often uses less tie length so taller men prefer it.” Eggsy is breathing heavily, he can feel the warmth of his precome against his pants, causing him to stick to the fabric. He shimmies a bit causing his ass to graze Harry’s dick, and through his explanation his breath hitches.

Harry yanks on this knot harder, making Eggsy’s head snap back. A breathy laugh leaves his lips, which turn into a yelp as Harry bites down hard on his neck.

“Anyway,” he goes on, as if he’s not holding the ends of a tie, forcing Eggsy’s neck to extend until it’s almost painful, and fuck he’s leaking more in his pants and could come from just this. “There is another tie, and perhaps you’d like that around your neck, hm?”

“Yes,” Eggsy exhales. “Fuck yes,” he says with more eagerness.

A thrill trails up Eggsy’s spine, causing him to shiver delightfully as Harry wraps the third tie around his neck, and instead of securing it in the front he is knotting it in the back.

“The Four in Hand tie knot,” he teaches Eggsy, and Eggsy is thinking Harry is going to have to properly teach him these knots, because fuck if he is actually paying attention to the instructions. All of his focus on the way Harry’s long fingers brush his skin, how he’s placing soft kisses to his nape, and nuzzling his nose every so often.

“This is the less formal of the knots, and often worn to social outings and parties. You wouldn’t ever wear this at Kingsman, unless a mission calls for it.” There is warning under the arousal, in Harry’s voice, and he can easily detect how serious tie knotting is to the man. That is all the more fucking sexy to Eggsy, and his dick thickens further.

Harry gives a firm tug, cutting off Eggsy’s airways just a touch, causing Eggsy to moan loudly despite the constriction of oxygen.

“Like that do you?” The inquiry is a low, gentle breath of warm air that ghosts over his skin, which has Eggsy shuddering roughly against Harry.

His knees weaken the more Harry is whispering sweet nothings in his ear, words of praise and pleasure regarding how Eggsy is keeping still, looking so perfect tied up. He is left to slump against the desk, when Harry walks away and out of the room.

The cool hard surface of wood welcome against his skin, as he lay his cheek to it. Eggsy is aware he’s sweating, his damp bangs sticking to his forehead and he can’t do anything to rub them out of the way. He is bound, totally at Harry’s mercy and what a fucking fabulous thought this is. Eggsy has only imagined this, late at night spinning a dream of what it would be like to have his mentor deep in his arse, or the other way if that’s what Harry was into.

Now he’s living it, or hoping so, but the way Harry was hard as a rock against him, his breathing low and labored as he was fastening each tie, Eggsy knew. There wasn’t a lot of guessing here, and even less when Harry returns with supplies - Eggsy is most certain in the man’s possession - that he purposefully places in front of Eggsy’s face - at least that’s what he can tell by the vibrations on the desktop. His inner 16 year old self busts a nut, but he thankfully holds out and doesn’t come in his pants like a schoolboy, almost.

A long, steady hand comes to rest at the base of his neck, rubs the skin softly before Harry is running it down his spine until he reaches the waistband of Eggsy’s jeans. Eggsy is all whimpers, and squirming while Harry slips a few fingers past denim and under the fabric of his pants, until Eggsy can feel the warmth of his skin flush against his arse. It’s just the two before Harry has his whole hand in his pants, the palm fitting perfectly to cup one of Eggsy’s cheeks and knead softly.

“Ah,” Harry sighs. “Just as gorgeous as it looks in those hideous trackies,” he says. His voice delightful, tainted only a bit with his distaste in Eggsy’s clothing choice.

Eggsy can’t help but laugh, and say, “Too chav for you, eh?” He’s not even a little offended.

Harry scoffs behind him, all the while his fingers sought purchase between his cheeks and one probing lightly against his hole, which puckers against the pressure.

“Chav has nothing to do with it, Eggsy, it is just in poor taste, but that doesn’t stop me from appreciating what’s beneath the many layers.” His lips brush Eggsy’s ear, causing a shiver to run through him with Harry’s hot breath over his neck. “You respond so well,” Harry praises. His free hand slips around Eggsy’s waist, down to the bottom of his polo and snaking under to trail across sensitive skin.

Eggsy bucks back against the finger so close, yet so far away, from entering his hole, all the while Harry takes a nipple and tweaks it between forefinger and thumb. He loses all sense of coherence from the mixing of sensations, his groin aches, dick throbs with every pull Harry gives his nipple, a digit now moving in and out of his hole.

“Fuckin’ hell,” Eggsy groans. He catches his bearings enough to say, “Hard not to respond with those magic hands of yours.”

“Why thank you, Eggsy,” Harry responds, with all the manners of a true gentleman. “I do believe you are in need of more prep, hm?” His tone polite, like he’s discussing shoe sizes over fucking afternoon tea, and has no shame when his lips meet Eggsy’s nape. Harry drops delicate kisses, soft little things before he’s pressing down, lips creating a vacuum seal and sucking the spot, where Eggsy is sure to bruise.

At the same time, Eggsy is now completely exposed from the hips down, and fuck if he has the brain capacity to care. The cool air of Harry’s office biting against his heated, glistening dick, but this somehow makes him harder.

“Fabulous,” Harry exhales. The hand on his chest glides down until it reaches his dick, long fingers wrap around the base and squeeze.

“Oh fuck me,” Eggsy chokes out suddenly.

There is another squeeze before Harry lets go and Eggsy can hear him unzip his trousers, his belt hitting the floor.

“I plan to,” Harry says simply.

All Eggsy can do is listen, because he can’t see a fucking thing, but that makes this all the more exciting. His heart quickens, breaths coming faster and shallow as Harry’s body heat gets closer. It’s amazing how heightened his senses have gotten, once he’s lost his sight, his hearing better and can detect where Harry’s hands are.

It gets quiet, all he can hear are their coupled exhales of oxygen, before he’s mumbling words of nonsense as two of Harry’s lubed fingers enter his hole.

“That is a lovely sound,” Harry comments, again with the ease of making small conversation, as he opens Eggsy.

Harry is slow, careful, while he’s fingering Eggsy, one grazing his prostate, and if Eggsy could see anything he’d swear he’d see stars.

“Please,” Eggsy begs. His legs growing tired of holding him up, and the impending orgasm that he’s just barely holding onto, but Eggsy doesn’t want to come prematurely.

There is no answer from Harry, only a third digit being inserted into him, and Eggsy is all whimpers, moans, soft noises as he begs for more. The need for release overpowering his pride, and Christ if he has a mind to care if he sounds like a needy tart.

He’ll gladly be that fucking tart.

“You beg rather nicely, but it is ungentlemanly to allow it to go on too long, even if I enjoy it immensely.” Any other time, Eggsy would find how polite Harry is to be annoying, but it is oddly arousing.

He can hear the tear of a condom wrapper, how Harry slides it easily over an impressive length, even if he can’t see it, and coats himself with lube. Eggsy isn’t given much warning when Harry thrusts into him, roughly but not too rough, and in one swift movement hits his prostate.

“Ugh,” Eggsy groans. His abdomen is being shoved against the lip of the desk, as Harry plows into him.

All gentle and soft demeanor out the window, and Harry is all dominance as he wraps a hand around a tie, and pulls. It is enough force to yank Eggsy’s head back. His neck stretching, skin tight and burning. It is soothed with a wet, tender kiss. The position causes Harry to bury deeper into him, his thrusts shallow, but just as forceful. The pressure of his orgasm builds, becomes almost painful, he’s just on the edge of blowing his fucking mind.

A hand takes hold of Eggsy’s dick, while the other lets go of the necktie - Eggsy’s head bobs forward - only to grab the one around his neck and give a tug. It chokes him off a bit more, but not to the point where he's going to pass out. Harry gives a few pulls at his dick, not enough to bring him to completion, but just enough to tease some more.

Eggsy would curse, but a bit hard with how tight his tie is. Not that it matters, all that leaves his lips are a string of groans, he manages to say Harry’s name once, which earns him a pleased noise behind him. This must make Harry happy, because he’s now worrying his thumb along Eggsy’s slick slit, pressing firmly at the same time he pistons into Eggsy and hitting his prostate. He must know the precise moment Eggsy explodes, because Harry tightens the tie a bit more and Eggsy is about to black out from the intensity of his orgasm, mixed with lack of oxygen. It’s a heady fucking combination, and all Eggsy can do is yearn for more after it’s over.

He’s just aware enough to realize when Harry stills behind him, no doubt filling the condom with his own spend. The weight of Harry’s chin on his shoulder, as his body goes lax atop his.

Harry’s grip on his dick, tie, loosen as they come down from their climax.

Soon, entirely too soon, Harry is off of him, dick easing out and he is granted his sight back.

Eggsy blinks for a moment, allowing his eyes to adjust again, and straightens back up. He almost drunkenly turns around, his arse propping against the desk, to meet Harry’s sated gaze.

A long moment passes of them looking at one another, before Eggsy is saying, “What other gentleman lessons you got?” This pulls a wide smile from Harry, one that causes his dimples to crease so adorably, and just fucked hair suits; Eggsy thinks.

Harry pulls his pants, and trousers, into place before he saunters towards Eggsy, crowding his space.

“Proper after care,” he answers.

Eggsy is grinning like a fool as Harry’s lips finally meet his. The kiss is slow, entirely tender, Harry’s lips warm and inviting against his own. Eggsy is finding himself aching for more, as Harry pulls away and helps Eggsy right himself in his pants, and jeans, before leading him out of the office and into his room.

Later that night, after Harry has given him a sponge bath, and curled his body close for a nice post-sex cuddle, Eggsy is whispering, “Gotta teach me how to properly knot a tie,” sleepily against Harry’s chest.

He is rewarded with another soft kiss, a hand through his already messy hair.

“Tomorrow.” He can hear Harry promise, before he’s drifting into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments, kudos, and love are so appreciated <3.


End file.
